Drunken Hallucinations
by Ratchet171
Summary: Lil' Gnomes really shouldn't drink too much Moonglow.


This is something that my friend Ben requested quite a while ago that I was too lazy to type up. Any who, the whole plot was his idea, I just filled in the spaces and wrote it out. This is before Mists of Pandaria… If that even matters. Bios & enjoy!

Shadowkrall – Level 85 Frost Mage, PvP

Risumi – Level 85 Enhancement Shaman, PvP

Jurugar – Level 85 Holy Paladin, PvP

Madoor – Level 85 Shadow / Discipline Priest, PvP / PvE

Aragon – Level 85 Arms Warrior, PvE

Saibott – Level 85 Arms Warrior, PvE

POV

_Thoughts_

(Author's comments)

* * *

_Goldshire_

Madoor's POV

Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes. _What happened? _All he could remember was bits and pieces. He was with Risumi and Shadowkrall. Then Jurugar showed up. He was excited about something. _What was it? _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Looking around he realized the others had left. _How long have I been out? Where am I? What happ-_He froze. His lower half was unusually warm and the room smelled like… was that tomatoes? He glanced warily down to see what appeared to be a large pizza. A pizza. He was sitting on a pizza. If it wasn't for the fact that he was more confused and excited, he might have passed out. He slid off the table only to realize that the pizza **was **the table. The top half of the table. Was a pizza.

"Am I dreaming?" He then realized where he was. He was in the bar at Goldshire. Maybe he could find Risumi or Shadowkrall and they could explain this. He dashed outside, his feet skidding across the gravel, but when he stopped his feet sunk in a little. "Huh?" He glanced down at his feet. They were coated with what appeared to be brownish powder. Upon further investigation he realized it wasn't just his feet. The gravel wasn't gravel at all, it was brown sugar. Brown. Sugar. "I must have hit my head," he sighed, glancing around. The town seemed strangely… empty. Since when is _Goldshire_ empty? He began to get a bit worried and scared. "Nice joke Risumi, you can come out now!" No response. "Risumi?" Not even a bird chirped. "S-shad-dow?" He paused. Laughter. Faintly, but it was there. It sounded again. It was coming from the lake. He dashed off to what he expected to be Crystal Lake. What he found made him gasp. Soda. The lake was filled with soda. Soda. And was that a boat? Made of… Lollipops? He made a small choking noise in his throat. Soda and lollipops.

"Madoor!" He didn't respond.

"Madoor, hey buddy! Over here!"

He shook his head, now he was hearing voices. He turned, ready to head back to town and maybe see a doctor when something hit him in the back of the head. He picked it up. It was a block of chocolate in the shape of a book. Chocolate literature? What next?

"Madoor, care for a swim?" Then he lost it. There was Risumi, sitting on a lollipop boat and Jurugar swimming in the soda. Shadowkrall was leaning against a tree reading more of the book shaped chocolates.

"Uh…" He stood with his mouth open for a moment. Maybe he wasn't going crazy… or he was and he _really_ needed to see a doctor. _Wait, why am I questioning this? It's all I've ever wanted! _A grin spread across his face as he leapt into the soda.

"Hey, watch it!" Shadow called from her spot below the tree. She was never fond of getting wet, especially from such a sticky, sugary substance. "I've got to finish reading this!"

Risumi rolled her eyes. "Just go online and read the cliff notes. We have high speed internet _everywhere _after all." Behind her a loud squeak sounded from Madoor. Crazy or not, this was frickin' awesome! Grinning madly, he set about trying to eat one of the boats.

* * *

_3 Hours Prior_

"Shadow, for the last time, we **cannot **take over Silvermoon!"

Shadow huffed. "But think about all the Blood Elves!"

Risumi groaned. "For the last time, the male Blood Elves are not sexy."

"Yes, they are."

"Shadow, I-" loud footsteps interrupted their banter and Jurugar rushed in carrying a barrel.

"SHADOW, I GOT IT!"

Shadow leapt from her chair to congratulate him. "I _knew _I could count on you!"

Risumi examined the barrel. It didn't seem to have any marking on it indicating its maker. "Juru, where did you get this from?"

"Get what?" Jurugar glanced around for a second. "OH, the barrel! I stole it."

"Stole it? From where?"

"ThunderBluff. I waited until the aerial guards were gone last night. I had to take out a few 85s but luckily there were no 90s around. You should have seen the look on this one Orc's face! I would have been back sooner if I had some help." He glanced accusingly at Shadow.

"Hey, I had to convince Madoor to come!"

"Speaking of Mad, anyone seen him?"

"HERE I AM!"

Everyone just about jumped 5 feet in the air. Madoor popped out from behind a flower pot. "My herboflage worked a lot better than I thought, huh." Everyone sent him a stern glare in return.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you!"

He glanced around helplessly. "What'd I do?"

Jurugar sat himself down at one of the tables. "Never mind him, the others will be here soon and then the real party will start."

Shadow simply nodded in agreement and pulled out a novel, seating herself across from him. Risumi went back to fixing her hair a moment before she pulled out a sack of gems, carefully inspecting each of them. No sooner had Mad sat down a crowd of people rushed in, Aragon and Saibott in the lead. Jurugar grinned at the Warriors and beckoned them over. Everyone but the two Warriors dispersed throughout the bar. Aragon was still clad in full armor, just out of a raid while Saibott was sporting his usual wear; a tuxedo. Aragon sat own next to Shadow grinning madly. "Long time no see!"

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" She kept her gaze focused on her book.

"Too long, I'd say!" Aragon and Jurugar exchanged pleasantries while Saibott examined the barrel.

"Hey Jurugar, what's in the barrel?"

"That? Ohh, nothing really, just some alcohol from ThunderBluff."

"You stole it? How? That's a heavily populated area! You could have been captured or killed!"

He shrugged. "Their beer is good."

Saibott then noticed Madoor staring at the barrel quizzically. "Mad, you alright?"

He looked dazed for a moment. "Sure! I just haven't had a drink in a long while."

Jurugar gave a hearty chuckle. "Then allow me to delay you no longer." He ran over to the bar counter to grab a few mugs. Risumi, who had been watching the entire time, finally came over.

"Are you sure Madoor should be drinking?"

Shadow finally looked up from her book. "He's a man, Risumi. It's his choice."

"Yes, but he's so… innocent. I'd hate to see him get wasted."

"I doubt he'd allow himself to." She glanced past Risumi at Jurugar as he hurried over. Without waiting to be told he hurried and filled a mug for everyone. It was a crystal clear blue liquid with fizz dancing across the surface. A grin overtook her. "I didn't think they'd still have any Moonglow left, the Lunar Festival was over a week ago."

Jurugar lifted his glass. "It was the last shipment."

Everyone else followed his motion. "Well then, cheers to the Horde for donating this shipment to us." They quickly downed their glasses as Risumi pulled out a large white board.

"Pictionary?" The other nodded enthusiastically and began to divide themselves into two teams.

"I call Risumi!" Shadow shouted, pulling a chair up next to her.

"Noob," Juru coughed as Shadow shot him a glare. Risumi rolled her eyes and flipped her hair in Shadow's face. Aragon and Saibott clasped arms and exchanged a grin. Jurugar glanced around a bit, as there appeared to be an odd number of people.

"Hey, where'd Madoor go?" At the sound of his name, the Gnome appeared out from under the table, swaying slightly and hiccupping.

"Here I am." His words were slurred a bit and he slumped against one of the table's legs. "That'sh shome good water. It's all shparkley. It must be magic!"

Risumi's eyes widened and she brought a paw up to her face. "Oh boy…"

Jurugar stared at him a moment before he broke out in a hearty chuckle. "You're drunk! Guess he couldn't handle his brew well." He shook his head and brought his mug under the barrel to refill it. Nothing happened. He glanced at it, confused. _How could it be empty? There was at least a few more glas-_Oh. He looked back at Madoor and his giddy expression. That's how. He went over and nudged Shadow.

"Yo, we're outta Moonglow."

"Out of Moonglow?! We had an entire barrel. We can't be out already." Jurugar shrugged and motioned towards Madoor. Shadow gasped a little before sighing. "You let him get drunk?"

By now Madoor had climbed onto the table and fallen into a drunken slumber. Saibott was entertaining himself by poking Mad, watching him twitch every now and then. Risumi gave it a glance before setting her attention back on Shadow.

"What was that about him being a man?"

* * *

Well, that's all for now. When I update I'll fix it so it's all one Chapter. R & R if you feel like it.


End file.
